


Left Unsaid

by evocates



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Bloodplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-15
Updated: 2012-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-29 14:24:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evocates/pseuds/evocates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a battle, Hibari and Yamamoto work off some steam.  Contains bloodplay and blood-kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Left Unsaid

**Author's Note:**

> Pure porn for [this request](http://community.livejournal.com/rebornmeme/479.html?thread=25311) on the kink meme.

The battlefield was coloured completely red, with spots of black here and there with bodies that were still recognizable as human and not beaten into a bloody, shattered mess. Hibari surveyed his surroundings - his suit impeccable, silver tonfas dented and covered in blood - and let a pleased, satisfied smirk cross his lips.

He stepped over the prone bodies towards the only other person still standing. His shoes made an unpleasant squelch when he stepped in the gore, but Hibari couldn't care less about that.

Yamamoto glanced over his shoulder at the sound, and smiled when his eyes found Hibari's. Without a word, he turned back to his sword. A simple, ritualistic flick, the _chiburi_ , would not remove all the blood from the steel, so he wiped the blade carefully before re-sheathing it, letting the fight slowly drain out of his body.

Hibari's eyes flicked away from Yamamoto towards the new patch of blood on Yamamoto's shirt, then trailing upwards to linger on every stain on his clothes, every sign that Yamamoto had just been fighting his hardest. He didn't stop moving all the while, stopping only when he was a few steps away.

Looking down towards his own bloodstained weapons, his smirk widened, showing teeth. Hibari raised his right hand until the tonfa was in proximity of his mouth, and darted his tongue out to lick; to taste. Then, when he was sure that he had Yamamoto's undivided attention, he leaned in and pressed his tongue flat against the metal, and licked a long line up to the very tip, letting the blood collect in his mouth.

His eyes didn't leave Yamamoto's.

And Yamamoto knew that look on his face.

Reaching out, he stroked Hibari's cheek and brushed his fingers against his pale neck. At first, he simply admired Hibari, exploring his face with just his eyes, Then he ran his thumb sideways across that ruddy mouth, smearing the colour so that he could lick it away, from the corner until he was kissing Hibari's lips.

Hibari didn't let go of his tonfas even as he wrapped his arms around Yamamoto's torso, pulling the other man closer as he deepened the kiss, virtually cleaning the weapons on the back of Yamamoto's jacket. He let the taste of blood fill the both of their mouths as he nibbled and bit on Yamamoto's lower lip.

In response, Yamamoto clasped his upper lip, teething it softly without breaking the skin. He drew back for a moment, while he wrapped an arm about Hibari's waist. Even as he pulled Hibari into him, he asked, "Shouldn't we be leaving?"

Hibari smirked, leaning in and licking at the small beads of blood on Yamamoto's lip. "No." He tugged on Yamamoto's tie, unravelling it and unbuttoning the top button with a ferocity that nearly sent it flying. He licked a line up Yamamoto's neck, and smiled against his throat.

"Here is just fine."

Yamamoto laughed. "Okay," he sighed, his breath lightly ruffling Hibari's hair. His eyes dragged over Hibari's immaculate clothes, still stainless as though they were fresh out of the wash. His fingers itched to trace along the buttons of Hibari's shirt and push aside the jacket, off his shoulders, onto the floor. "But we're not doing this on a wet spot." He didn't want to slip, for one thing, and blood did nothing for Yamamoto.

Hibari, however, was a different matter.

Pulling away from Yamamoto's neck for a moment, he cast a brief glance over the entire room. He didn't mind blood, far from it, but Yamamoto still seemed to have some sort resistance against it. Normally, Hibari would have insisted on his way, but the battle had mellowed him and made him rather indulgent of Yamamoto's little whims.

Besides, he _liked_ this suit - he didn't need for it be entirely ruined.

Slipping his tonfas back up his sleeves, his fingers bunched around Yamamoto's shirt, tugging him towards one direction. "The walls are clean over there," he commented, almost bland, before continuing to unbutton Yamamoto's shirt.

Amiably, Yamamoto let Hibari lead him aside, only tightening his hold around the other man when the floor felt particularly wet or bumpy beneath their feet. When Hibari glared at him for it, he just grinned, viciously ignoring whatever they stepped on, and kissed Hibari some more until they reached the clean wall.

Hibari dropped backwards, leaning against the solid surface even as he tried to devour Yamamoto's mouth. His hands fall downwards until they were cupping Yamamoto's ass through his trousers, pulling Yamamoto closer even as he arched upwards, grinding their covered erections together.

Yamamoto let out a low murmur of appreciation, actual words muffled against Hibari's mouth. But they sounded enough like his lover's name and some other nonsense. Shifting his arm from around Hibari's waist, Yamamoto slid a knee between his thighs, and pulled the man closer until they had to be sharing breaths.

Hibari reached up and cupped Yamamoto's face with a hand, joining their lips. He deepened the kiss immediately, his tongue slipping into Yamamoto's mouth. He bit down on the lip and sucked on the blood, smirking at the taste. There was something different, he found, about the taste of Yamamoto's blood in comparison with the other herbivores'. Something he couldn't quite determine, but was pleasant nonetheless.

His other hand ran down Yamamoto's chest, pulling open the shirt and scattering buttons on the ground. He ignored it - the entire suit was ruined anyway - and began to kiss his way downwards, licking and sucking on the skin of his jaw and neck.

Yamamoto felt as though his lips had been burnt, could almost feel the bruising begin. He laughed lightly, uttered something about explaining the shirt to the others, and that explaining their lips would be funny, and then gasped as Hibari found a good spot against the juncture of his neck and shoulder, stealing his words from his throat.

Reverently, he pressed quick kisses against Hibari's cheek, playfully nipped his ear. He found Hibari's tie somehow, undid it and fumbled with buttons until the other man pushed his ruined shirt and jacket off his shoulders.

Panting against Yamamoto's neck, Hibari could feel himself getting harder as Yamamoto licked the shell and whorls of his ear. He closed his eyes, biting down on Yamamoto's shoulder - hard enough to bruise, but not even for it to start bleeding. He licked at the spot, nearly feral as his hips rocked forward, rubbing against Yamamoto's thigh.

His fingers stopped Yamamoto's hands on his shirt, guiding them down harshly towards his own pants before unbuckling Yamamoto's belt. "You're slow," he bit out through his quickened breath.

"Maa, maa," Yamamoto laughingly sighed. "You're worth taking it slow," he answered even as he took the hint and unzipped Hibari's pants. "Or fast," he continued breathily, and chuckled. "Or any time..."

He found Hibari's wrist then, and stilled them as he moved back to kneel in front of the man.

Hibari's head snapped backwards, hitting the wall as he drew into a sharp breath. Hand clawed against the wall as he felt his underwear being pulled down and the heat of Yamamoto's mouth around his cock. For a moment, his vision went white before he shook his head, breath shuddering out of his lungs.

A hand slid into Yamamoto's hair, and he tugged on it roughly. When Yamamoto looked up, Hibari had to swallow before he could speak. "Get on with it."

Yamamoto stroked and sucked him until Hibari sounded distinctly and deliciously short of breath. When he released the head, there was an audible pop that made him laugh to himself. Boy scout that he was, Yamamoto pulled one side of his jacket back up to find the emergency bottle of lube in the inner pocket. It'd been half-empty since their last mission together, not too long ago. He coated his fingers with it until they were wet enough, and 'got on with it' as he kissed Hibari's shaft, taking it into his mouth once more.

Hibari sucked in a deep breath as Yamamoto pressed two fingers inside him. It was cold, but he didn't complain, simply letting his eyes slip shut. He barely needed preparation anymore, but Yamamoto - the idiot - insisted on it, and no matter how much Hibari threatened him, he wouldn't stop.

When Yamamoto's fingers brushed against that spot inside him, Hibari hissed out his breath and fisted Yamamoto's hair - a silent warning.

Yamamoto hummed around his cock, a questioning sound, then went back to licking the tip and kissing it as he scissored his fingers. "So hot... " he whispered, his cheek ghosting against Hibari's length. "So beautiful..." He dipped down and mouthed Hibari's balls. Gently, because the skin there was far more sensitive than the shaft, and actually because he did heed Hibari's warning

When he stood, Hibari wrapped a leg around Yamamoto's waist, shifting his weight so that he could balance on the other. Pulling him closer with his hands bunching his collar, he pressed a hard kiss against Yamamoto's lips as Yamamoto pressed inside slowly - too slowly.

He bit down hard the side of the neck, sucking lightly on the bite before he breathed against Yamamoto's ear, "I won't break. Hurry up and do it already."

The words made Yamamoto laugh, but he complied, fingers curling around Hibari's hips as he thrust in firmly, meshing their lips together at the same time.

Hibari never liked making too much noise when they had sex, as he felt no need to advertise for either of them and Yamamoto appreciated that. As he began to move, out slowly, then in again smoothly, Yamamoto pressed a palm against the wall, and snaked an arm around Hibari again to support him before he could lose more of himself in their deep, long kisses.

His lover rocked against him, thrusting back as much as he could in this position. He wrapped his arms around Yamamoto's neck, letting himself drown in the sensations. There were no herbivores for him to bite to death, nothing to distract him from Yamamoto and he liked this, this coiling, heated pleasure that was similar to the adrenaline of fighting and yet so different.

His hands followed the curves of Yamamoto's shoulders, moving down the arms and gripping hard on his biceps when a particularly hard thrust sent his vision spinning.

For his part, Yamamoto made no sounds aside from the harsh gasps and pants for breath as he struggled for balance, keeping the two of them against the wall, fighting the urge to close his eyes and just sink into sensation when part of him simply wanted to watch Hibari's face as his lover found release.

He rolled his hips, the way Hibari liked it and tried to meld their lips together even as his own started to hurt, as if that would let him take in every little noise escaping Hibari's throat.

Tugging on Yamamoto's hair, Hibari moaned into his mouth as he could feel the heat reaching a crescendo. He pulled away from the kiss, panting hard, his eyes heavy-lidded and dark with desire. Then, he leaned in, kissing and licking Yamamoto's neck, sucking on the spot that he had bitten just now as his world started to blank out at the edges.

He hissed out Yamamoto's name.

The other man answered with a desperate, gasping murmur, mouth inches from the soft lobe of his ear.

"Hibari, Hibari..." Yamamoto pressed kisses against his cheek, his hair, his temple, and whispered some more: three confusing words.

Hibari kissed Yamamoto to shut him up, nearly devouring him through his mouth with the force of it. He bit the side of his lips, murmuring a "Shut up" against his skin. He thrust his hips towards Yamamoto, holding tight to his shoulders as he dropped his head backwards, mouth opening, gasping for air.

When Hibari came, he seemed to pull Yamamoto with him over the edge. Yamamoto let out a single cry as he felt himself being squeezed so, so tight. But even as his eyes slid shut, and bliss blossomed over the back of his eyelids, he remembered. He could imagine from experience the way Hibari looked, flushed all over, completely open to him.

Yamamoto leaned heavily against his arm, the one growing numb from the constant and repeated applications of pressure. Resting his forehead against that arm, he tilted his head down to kiss Hibari's shoulder and nuzzled him lightly as they tried to catch their breaths.

Hibari ran his teeth over the curve of Yamamoto's ear, nibbling slightly but not biting down as he panted softly. He shook his head, hands reaching up to push Yamamoto off him even as he straightened himself, running a hand through his own hair in an effort to make it lie straight down again.

Leaning back against the wall, Hibari looked downwards at the mess on his own stomach. He smirked slightly and dragged two fingers across the mess before placing them in his mouth and sucking lightly.

"Yours taste better," he commented idly.

Yamamoto, predictably, laughed. The funny thing was that he thought the same of Hibari's... and he said so.

He leaned back, looking into Hibari's eyes as he slowly, gently pulled out. "Hey..." He gave a half-tired smile. "Let's do this again sometime. When we're not..." Yamamoto shrugged a shoulder, motioning behind him without breaking eye contact.

Hibari hissed his breath out of his teeth, eyes half-closing at the sensations. He righted himself immediately, leaning more against the wall as his legs at first refused to take his weight. Shaking his head slightly to clear the fog and the afterglow, he leaned in a little and licked the wound on Yamamoto's neck.

"Of course," he drawled softly against the skin.

Yamamoto curled an arm around Hibari's side and rested his hand lightly between the man's shoulder blades to draw him a little closer. From a back pocket, Yamamoto pulled out a packet of wet wipes with his freehand and tore the wrapper with his teeth. The moist towelette felt slightly warm in his hand, which was perfect. He pressed it gently against Hibari's stomach and slowly cleaned up.

Slipping a hand into Yamamoto's pocket, Hibari took out a second one and cleaned himself, then Yamamoto, up, standing straight again. He bunched it up and tossed it behind him, uncaring where it landed.

"Let's go," he said, buttoning his pants, shirt and jacket again, smirking slightly at Yamamoto.

His smirk was returned, because Yamamoto was perfectly happy with returning to base this way, already imagining the looks on Tsuna and Gokudera's faces... and the thumbs up from Sasagawa Ryohei. Yamamoto straightened up his clothes as best he could. The jacket was a lost cause, but the shirt just needed a new row of buttons... who was he kidding? Hibari did not tear only the buttons.

He laughed brightly, because for Hibari, it was worth it. Yamamoto simply nodded, and turned to face the battlefield once more.

 _End_


End file.
